shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shichibukai vs. Akatsuki Part 1
Predicted by: Imhungry4444 *outside an akatsuki cave hideout, itachi and kisame are standing outside on the shore with kisame having a jinchuriki on his back* Itachi: shall we proceed? Kisame: yea lets g- Mihawk: OI you two *kisame turns around and looks at mihawk while itachi had already been turned around* Mihawk: who are you? and what is this world? Kisame: thats a weird out fit buddy,*with a sadistic look* where'ya from? Mihawk:*grabbing the hilt of his sword*.................... Itachi:*appearing infront of kisame* kisame no, i will handle this. you proceed into the lair with the jinchuriki. that is our first priority Kisame: hmp, and i was about to have some fun with him. oh well *kisame runs off the shore and across the water into the cave* Mihawk:*surprised* hes walking on water? Itachi: your not from this world are you? Mihawk: is it that obvious? Itachi:..................*activates his sharingan* Mihawk:*looking straight into itachis sharingan* hmmm? whats this? .............................. Itachi: how strange, it seems you do not possess any chakra Mihawk:*unsheathes his sword* i dont know what chakra is, but if you wish to fight me i am more than happy to teach you a lesson or two Itachi:*staring at mihawk*............................... Mihawk:*staring at itachi*............................... .................... *suddenly itachi starts performing hand signs and inhales a huge breath* Mihawk:*gets ready* hand signs? Itachi: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *itachi fires a massive fireball out from his mouth straight at mihawk* *suddenly the giant fireball is cut in two and mihawk is between the fireball halves with his sword up in the air ready to slash* Itachi: impossible BOOM!!!!!!!! *mihawk brings his sword down on itachi with force* Itachi:*jumping out of the smoke cloud* he cut my fireball jutsu in half Mihawk:*standing like a bad-ass where he smashes his sword* are you surprised? im guessing there are not many good swordsman in this world Itachi: your arrogance will be your downfall Mihawk: prove me wrong, show me your skill Itachi i dont have to, all i need is this eye *itachi activates his Mangekyō sharingan* Mihawk: hm? *mihawks shirt and coat are suddenly engulfed in black flames* *mihawk quickly rips off his shirt and coat* Mihawk: black flames? Itachi:*appearing behind mihawk* now you die Mihawk: huh? *itachi attempts to stab mihawk with a kunai but mihawk with a quick reaction cuts itachis arm off with his sword* Itachi: like i said you die Mihawk: wha- BOOM!!!!!! *the itachi that mihawk cut explodes with mihawk taking the damage at point blank* *as the smoke dies down mihawk is on one knee* Mihawk:*coughing up blood* GHA..........*looking angrily at itachi* it was a clone wasnt it? Itachi: your very perceptive, its a shame someone as "skilled" as you should die in a place like this Mihawk:*forcing himself up and spitting blood* die? i have no intention of dying until a worthy opponent can beat me. Itachi: am i not worthy? Mihawk: you would not understand Itachi: i see, but you understand that you are at a disadvantage now Mihawk: in the eyes of a warrior, what does not kill me only makes me stronger and you will not and cannot kill me Itachi: hmmmm interesting, but im sorry. i must finish this.......*activating his Mangekyō sharingan* Amaterasu *mihawk quickly brings his sword up and points it at itachis right eye* Itachi: impossible *mihawks sword is encased in the black flames of amaterasu* Itachi: how can this.......those flames burn as hot as the sun itself. nothing can with-stand their heat Mihawk: until now *mihawk springs straight at itachi with his sword covered in the black flames* Itachi: shit Mihawk: HMP *mihawk cuts and slashes left and right at itachi who is dodging all with precision and speed* Mihawk:*cutting and slashing* are you sure you can keep this up? Itachi: i must.......for his sake Mihawk:*with a surprised face* hm? Itachi: an opening *itachi quickly forms hand signs* Mihawk: haaaa *mihawk cuts right through itachi but itachi starts to turn into and scatter into a flock of crows* Mihawk: whats this? *forming far infront of mihawk* Itachi: for space Mihawk:*smiling* your crafty Itachi: now is not the time to be admiring your opponent Mihawk: huh? *around itachi a red humanoid being starts to form first with bones,then skin,and finally a mask with a sword and shield* Mihawk:*with a surprised look*................... Itachi: Susanoo Mihawk: im guessing this is your trump card Itachi:................... Mihwak: fine...............then i shall play mine*closes his eyes* ..................................... *suddenely mihawk opens his eyes and a burst of haki from mihawk makes itachi and his susanoo flinch* *inside the akatsuki cave* Kisame: what the hell was that? *in the near-bye forest* ?????: who did that? i better see what all the commotion is about *outside the hideout* Itachi: what is this?............*staring at his susanoo's sword* totsuki? *then staring at his susanoos shield* yata? what are you........ *mihawk zooms at itachi with blinding speed and with the black flames still on his word* Itachi: hmp *itachis susanoo blocks mihawks flame sword attack with its shield* Itachi: that its the yata mirror, you have no chance of break th- *the yata mirror starts to crack* Itachi: impossible......wait, that last energy burst he let out. could that have weakened my...... Mihawk: RAAAAAAAAA *mihawk suddenly breaks through the yata mirror* Itachi: fine, THEN LET THIS BE A BATTLE OF SWORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *itachis susanoo swings at mihawk but mihawk parries it* Mihawk: finally *out of no where both mihawk and itachis susanoo start cutting and parrying and slashing eachother in an epic sword battle* *suddenly mihawk stops and jumps back* Mihawk:*looking at his sword and noticing the black flames are gone* now i see what that sword is for Itachi: so you figured it out, impressive ......................................... Mihawk/Itachi: lets end this ............................. Itachi/Susanoo: RAAAAAAAAAAAA Mihawk:*with his eyes shining* HMP *mihawk charges at itachi and his susanoo while itachi and his susanoo prepare themselves* Mihawk/Itachi: I WILL NOT LOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ................................ *mihawk goes through itachi and his susanoo while in a stance and same as itachi and his susanoo* ........................................... Mihawk/Itachi: GHA *both warriors spit out blood but mihawk goes on one knee* Mihwak: it seems you won Itachi:*with his susanoo disappearing* no Mihawk: huh? Itachi: you are victorious......GHA *throwing up a massive amount of blood and falling to the ground* Mihawk:................................ ?????: well well well Mihawk: hm? Kisame:*standing on the water outside the cave* i never thought i would see the day itachi loses Mihawk: you.....i have no quarrel with you Kisame: no but you do now Mihawk:*barely getting up* then lets begin Kisame:*preforming hand signs* Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique *from the water he is standing on, kisame fires a large water shark straight at mihawk* Kisame: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! ?????: Samegawara Seiken *jinbe appears infront of mihawk in an epic fashion and takes out the water shark* Kisame: what? Mihawk: jinbe? i dont need your help Jinbe: who said we were allies? i just wanna ask this fella who he is and where i am Mihawk:*with a pleased look* fair enough Kisame: hey tubby, who do u think you are getting in between me and my kill Jinbe:*looking seriously at kisame* i have some questions to ask Kisame: hehehehe i talk with my fists Jinbe:*getting in a fishman karate stance* if this is a challenge.........then i accept TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fight Prediction